1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler having a guard cap, and more specifically to a coupler, in which a guard cap coupled to a high-frequency heat-sealed cap member is additionally provided at both ends of the body member to prevent the collator and the tube from separating from the body member and cut off foreign matter from flowing into the body member, and the color of the guard cap is made different to make it easy to identify from outside the contents flowing in the tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the piping system used as water purifier piping, chemical feed pipes, or stock solution feed pipes, a coupler used to couple the tubes are required to make tube connection convenient, maintain watertightness and airtightness, and be securely fixed.
To take a brief look at the composition of the conventional coupler, it is largely divided into a body member to which tubes are connected on the left and right respectively, a cap member that is high-frequency heat-sealed monolithically to both ends of the body member, and a collator that is inserted and fixed in the cap member and tightens the surface of the tube so as to prevent the tube from being broken away.
The conventional coupler of such a composition has an advantage that the tube can perform the original function without being broken away, but because a separate device is not equipped to protect the collator coupled to the body member, there is a fear that the collator might separate from the body member if external force is applied to the collator. And when the contents (i.e. fluid) flowing in the tube are flowing at a constant pressure and the pressure is lowered temporarily, the collator tightening the tube is loosened temporarily. At this time, there is a problem that if external force is applied to the tube or collator, the tube or collator is forced to separate from the body member.
Furthermore, because the collator and cap member are always exposed on the body member, foreign matter floating in the air infiltrates into the body member through the gap between the joint of the collator and cap member, so it is not sanitary. And because there is no means of identifying from outside the contents flowing in the tube, there is a difficulty in identifying the contents and it is disadvantageous in terms of maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupler having a guard cap that can prevent the collator and tube from separating from the body member by providing an additional body cap coupled to the high-frequency heat-sealed cap member at both ends of the body member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupler having a guard cap in which the guard cap tightly embraces the cap member and the collator so as to cut off foreign matter from infiltrating into the body member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coupler having a guard cap whereby it is easy to identify from outside the contents flowing in the tube by making different the color of the guard cap used in the coupler.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a coupler provided with a body member to which tubes are coupled on the left and right respectively, a cap member that is high-frequency heat-sealed monolithically to both ends of the body member, and a collator that is inserted in the cap member and tightens the surface of the tube so as to prevent the tube from being broken away, the coupler comprising: a coupling member having a plurality of guide protrusions that are formed at predetermined lengths and regularly spaced intervals and extended along the outer rim of said cap member and stop protuberance that is bent-formed at one end portion of the guide protrusions; and a guard cap that is coupled to said coupling member so as to prevent the collator and the tube from being separated from the body member by external force and foreign matter from infiltrating into said tube from outside.